Quest For the Polar Sunflower
by FlourTheCat
Summary: Our favorite villian is at it again.  This time, he stole a rare object known as a Polar Sunflower.   Science WordSplash; Oneshot


This is a word splash, meaning the bolded and underlined words were given to me without a definition and spelling. They are used incorrectly, which was the point of the exercise.

Anyone familiar with science terms should see this quite soon off.

Characters © Pixar.

Slight spoilers for Cars 2.

* * *

><p>Finn McMissile was on a mission. Axlerod was loose and he had stolen a rare <strong>Polar<strong>Sunflower. McMissile's partner, Holley Shiftwell, drove up next to him. She was looking through computer files.

"Have you figured out what a Polar Sunflower is yet?" McMissile didn't try to be cool. If he didn't know something, he admitted it.

"A-ah yes," she stuttered, "There is a **Lone Pair** in the world, and having them together could bring disaster."

"Oh dear."

"Exactly."

"Call Siddeley."

"Yes, sir."

About an hour later, McMissile was boarding Siddeley. Apparently, a lost **Resenance **had held him up. They flew for a few minutes, before Siddeley landed, far too soon. "What's up, ol' boy?"

"I'm sorry, Finn, but this is a no fly zone."

McMissile was silent, before, "Okay. Thanks."

"Mhm."

McMissile and Holley got off of Siddeley, and looked around. It was a desert like area, with a canyon in the distance. "Let's go."

Holley nodded.

They came up to the canyon, and found a small bridge. "Holley, wait a moment while I test the **Ductility**of the bridge to see if it will hold our weight." When he got no response, he turned around to see Holley staring intently at a few rocks. "…What are you doing?"

"I'm testing the **Maliability**of these rocks to see if I can get an idea of where we are at." She ran over the rocks, and they crumbled. "No good."

McMissile continued his task. "Same here," he concluded, "It's held by an **Unshared Pair** of ropes. It wouldn't hold for a moment."

"No problem."

"…Ms. Shiftwell? MS. SHIFTWELL!" McMissile screamed when Holley suddenly flew by. McMissile swiftly grappled across and landed at the same time she did. "What part of NO FLY ZONE don't you understand?" He freaked out.

"**Octect Rule**." She pulled innocently.

"Octect Rule?" He sputtered, "That's for trains!" He then drove off muttering, "What a wild car."

They eventually came to a large fortress. "Oh my," Holley muttered, examining the door. "Wait! This door is **Diatomic**! Which means…." She shocked the door, which fell in.

"Great thinking, Shiftwell," McMissile complimented.

"Thank you," Holley said shyly.

They entered the fortress, and soon Holley found that McMissile had gone ahead, and left her alone. IT wasn't for long, however, as soon he was back. He barreled past, yelling, "This way's **Ladius**! Run!"

"W-what does that mean?" Holley spins around.

"It means it's going to explode!" Came the reply echoing down the hall.

"What?" Holley was hot on his trail.

They got outside, and Holley nearly crashed into a halted McMissile. As the fortress exploded behind them, they stared in awe at a large field of sunflowers.

"How do we know which is the Polar Sunflower?" Holley asked anxiously. She was probably paranoid about getting caught.

"Easy," McMissile said smoothly, "With a **Polar Covalent**."

"Brilliant!"

They looked around, but with no luck.

"Holley! Look at this!" McMissile suddenly called, even using her first name.

"W-what?" Holley said, backing out of a patch she was searching, and sneezing. "Did you find it?" Holley said with hope.

"No, but look at this! A rare **Multiple Bond** Sunflower!" McMissile urged, gesturing at a sunflower that looked more like a bouquet than a single flower.

"Ugh!" Holley exclaimed, unable to believe her partner's randomness.

"Why-a are you-a here?" An Italian green and white forklift asks.

"A couple of friends," McMissile said, driving in front of Holley to hide her nervousness. "And you?"

"I-a am an expert-a sunflower-a-oligist. And my-a name is **Louis**." The forklift said proudly.

"Oh really?" McMissile raised an eyelid, "What's the scientific name for a sunflower?"

"Uhm."

Before McMissile realized what was going on, everything went black. Upon awakening, McMissile tried to move, but found that he was bound securely by a **Chemical Bond**.

"McMissile. Must you always get involved in my plans?" McMissile snapped to attention to see a solemn Axlerod across the room.

"Axlerod!" McMissile growled.

"Calm yourself, McMissile." Axlerod said, releasing the chemical bond.

"What are you…," McMissile trailed off, staying on guard.

"Why are you here?" Axlerod asked.

"You know well why I have come! Where is the Polar Sunflower?"

"The what?" Axlerod asked in genuine confusion. At this point, Holley burst in.

"Finn! All the sunflowers have come back **Non-Polar**-Ah!" She screamed when she saw Axlerod.

"Waitaminute," Axlerod started, but was cut off by Louis, who entered.

"Your-a **Covalent**, sir," Louis handed him the drink, then retreated.

Axlerod sat the drink down, "You think I stole this thing called a Polar Sunflower?" A nod. "…Imbeciles! I wanted a _pool of_ sunflowers for my mother!"

McMissile looked at Holley. "…Well, the transmission was staticy." She defended.

"Call your spyplane and get out of here! And I'm on parole!" Axlerod wasn't too happy.

Upon boarding Siddeley, McMissile was driving lightly into the interior, before reversing, and repeating.

"You okay, buddy?" Siddeley asked.

"Stupid-so, so stupid." McMissile mutters.


End file.
